The Winged Demigod
by SuperWhoAvengerChanceryLock
Summary: Percy Jackson and Camp Half-Blood hit a cornerstone when a winged demigod stumbles into the camp, bleeding heavily and barely remembering anything from her past except her name and who sent her: Daedalus. But she's not the worst of their problems, another demigod finds the camp and this time, it's the identification of who her godly parent is that sends the camp into an uproar.
1. 01: I, Percy Begin This Story

**Author's Note: Here it is, rewrite 3129898647864381864 of this fanfic...Hahaha, I'm just kidding. This is the fourth one, I believe. Regardless, this time, it's gonna be the final time, I swear. Enjoy ma little winged demigods!**

 **\- C.C. Capitols**

* * *

 **01.**

 **PERCY.**

It was a regular day in Camp Half-Blood.

That was before everything turned upside down. Before we met the two girls, and boy that changed our camp for good. They had changed our lives, our way of living so quickly and so drastically that now, as a camp body, we have no idea how to go back to our old way of life.

Enough on that, though, I'm getting slightly off track. Here's the story. The whole story, from the beginning to the end. The whole she-bang.

And let me warn you, it's not a pretty one. It never was, but hopefully, that won't scare you.

This is the story of the only known winged demigod in existence.


	2. 02: She Looked Like a Demon From Hell

**02.**

 **PERCY.**

It was night when it happened, when the girl with wings showed up at our camp. We were all around the campfire, singing songs together, having a good time, not knowing that our world was about to take a very drastic turn.

It was Travis Stoll who saw her first.

"Oh my gods!"

Everyone whipped their heads to look at him, our singing cut off, as he dropped the bottle of shaving cream that he was holding in his hands while looking at our newly appeared guest from the side of the amphitheater. Who, he intended to use the shaving cream on, we never did find out, but it was those three words that changed our world forever.

She was standing in the flickering firelight, bleeding heavily from the left side of her head, the drying drops running down her neck and arms. Her legs looked bruised, and she had purple bags underneath her eyes. Her short choppy brown hair barely covered her face, as she looked down on all of us. To say the least, she looked like a demon from Hell.

Then I noticed something light grey drooping behind her, with lots of feathers, and covered in blood as well. It took me a second to understand what I was processing, but once I did, I realized what they were.

"She has wings!" Someone shouted from behind me. We turned dead silent as we all took in the realization of the possibility in front of us. That there might be a real demigod with real wings. Like, actual bird wings. And that maybe she could fly with these wings.

For many awkward seconds, we just stared at her in silence, taking her, and her wings in, our mouths and eyes wide open in fear and wonder. Finally, Chiron broke the silence, "Who are you child? Why do you come to us?"

She continued to creepily stare, before she managed to mutter quietly, "My name is Alexandria Makris, and Daedalus sent me." And before Chiron could ask her any more questions, she fell forward, her body hitting the ground like a ragdoll, her wings splayed out in an uncomfortable looking position over her body and the ground.

Chaos erupted from the campers as Chiron and a few healers from the Apollo cabin ran towards her. Will pushed a lock of choppy hair to the side of her face as he felt for a pulse, "She's alive, but just barely. We have to take her to the infirmary right now."

Chiron nodded, "Take her at once." Will and the other healers grabbed her carefully, and awkwardly, and carried her quickly to the infirmary. Chiron faced the now talking and worried crowd of campers as we all tried to get a good look as she was taken away. "Now, I'm sure you're all just as confused as I am about this...situation, but we will get an understanding of all of this soon enough, I'm sure, if she pulls through the night." He glanced over at Dionysus, who gave a bored shrug, "Campfire is over, all of you can return to your cabins, and in the morning we can resume our regular duties as usual." Everyone started talking at once, and he held up a hand to quiet the mass, "Right now would be opportune."

Everyone shared uneasy looks with one another, and quietly began to talk in groups as we all made our way back to the cabins. Annabeth and I shared looks together, and she asked me, "What do you think?"

I blinked in confusion, "About what?" Did I miss something that Chiron said about all of this? Did my ADHD get the better of me for a seconds?

"About Daedalus and how that girl knows him." Annabeth said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh,"

"And how she has wings."

"Good question, I don't know. But like Chiron said, we'll know tomorrow if she pulls through tonight." I said, lightly scuffing my toe against the dirt.

Annabeth looked at me incredulously, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, not really actually." I said nonchalantly, and tried to suppress a yawn.

She stared at me, "How can you not be a little curious?"

"I am," I stated, "I'm just really tired for all of this right now."

"You're not going to try and stick your nose in all of this?" She asked me in surprise, "I thought you always ignored all of the rules and did things on your own?"

"You're not going to?" I counter back, her cabin coming up from the row of them.

She made a face at me, "Well, I guess there's no point in asking about it all right now, because like you said, we'll know tomorrow if she makes it."

I nodded, "Exactly. Well, good night."

"Good night." She said back, and walked up to the cabin door, before she paused at the doorway, "Do you think it will go back to normal after all of this?" She asked me as she looked over at me, her grey eyes already whirring away at the possibilities of our newest discovery.

I scoffed, "Of course it will be, what's one demigod with wings gonna do to the entire camp?" I said in a breezy tone as I walked to my cabin. Annabeth nodded in agreement, but the look in her eyes was still there as she stepped through the door.

Little did I know, how wrong I was.


End file.
